We are who we are
by Kittyzilla
Summary: When people touch you they become part of your life. This is more true to the newest member of the odd ball crew. Can a human be as stronger as they say? Or is it all talk when it comes to show.
1. Intro

My name is Dina. My life changed three months ago, when I came to Wales. I put my dream of becoming a music star on hold for, who is a friend now, a woman named Annie. She and her friends where taking care of this baby and needed help. After spending two stormy nights at their B & B, Annie persuaded me to stay. So now I live in this new world, no two days are the same.


	2. Chapter 1

Dina let out a groan as she heard the front door slam shut. She slowly opened her leaf green eyes, the room was still dark. She moved her ice blue bangs out of her face to see her small alarm clock; she let out a sigh of disappointment when the LED lights told her it was only five in the morning. Whoever slammed the door was going to pay in her mind; she slowly removed her warm blankets from over her and swung her legs over the side of her bed as she sat up. She put her bare feet on the floor as she pushed herself off the bed as she went to greet the day. She threw her bathrobe over herself as she slowly went down the hall. When she hit the stairs she loosely tied the tie to hold her bathrobe shut. She felt a cold chill go down her spine as the front door opened again. She glared as the front door closed.

Tom smiled softly dressed in tan Khaki pants and his white muscle shirt showing how well his arms where built. "Good morning, Dina."

Dina gave him a nasty death glare that caused Tom to lose his smiled. "I don't see it being good," She snapped at Tom, she then heard a chuckle come from the den.

Hal smirked when Dina shot him the same glare. "Not a morning person like we let off, are we?"

Dina growled softly at Hal, "If I could kill you right now."

As Hal laughed, Annie walked into the den from the kitchen holding Eve, shocked to see Dina up and about. "You're up already? Didn't you just go off to bed at three?" She turned to look at the clock to see what time it was before looking to Dina again, "You all right?"

Dina nodded slightly yawning. "Someone let the door slam," She shot another glare to Tom. Tom was about to speak but was cut off. "I'm going to shower so I can be fully awake," She started up the stairs. "Anyone want to come in and destroy that for me too?"

Both boys attention flashed to Dina for her comment before looking to each other. Annie couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at the boys reaction. It seemed both boys developed a crush on Dina after only a month of staying there. Neither of them did anything about it till Annie had pointed it out. They had made Annie promise them that she would not tell Dina. Annie wouldn't have told even if she wanted too, with how different the boy's approach to try and 'woo' Dina was entertainment for her.

Annie shook her head slightly and smiled rocking Eve slightly. "You two should make up for her only getting two hours of sleep on her day off."

Tom took a deep breath and held it for a few before letting it go, "I didn't mean to wake her up." He felt guilt flow threw him. He then headed towards the kitchen to hopefully start to make a breakfast for Dina.

Hal got up and stretched as the water up stairs turned on, "Why did she get to bed so late?"

Annie looked to Eve who was asleep in her arms. "Eve was having a fit and Dina took her for a while till she fell asleep." She noticed Hal's mood didn't change, she then shook her head.

Dina sighed softly as the warm water flowed over her wakening her quickly. She sighed realizing how cruel she was to the guys. Normally she would still be at work till six, yet here are the boys doing their normal daily tasks, and she snapped for being woken up. She rested her forehead on the cool wall knowing she would have to apologize to them for snapping. She let the warm water wash over her back loosening the tension that was in her back from the stress she been having. She finally stepped out of the shower when the water went cold. After Dina dressed herself she slipped into a pair of skinny jeans and a black tang top. Her outfit showed off her lean athletic built, she pulled her blonde hair back leaving her ice blue bangs dangle in her face.

Hal smiled as he looked up from the newspaper as Dina entered the den. "Feeling better are we?"

Dina nodded and smiled seeing Tom coming out of the kitchen with a plate of breakfast. "Yes I am feeling better." She leaned over the couch and kissed Hal's cheek before heading to Tom. Hal couldn't help but smirk and look towards Tom who looked hurt.

Tom forced a smile when Dina walked towards him. "I made you breakfast since you're up, And sorry about that."

Dina smiled and kissed Tom's cheek and hugged him slightly. "Thanks for making me breakfast Tom, and I'm sorry I snapped at both of you. With my hours I just haven't gotten much sleep." She moved her bangs out of her face and looked from Tom who was smiling as if he won a bet to Hal who looked like he lost a job.

Tom shook his head and sat Dina down at the table in the den so she could eat. "It's understandable. You should take a nap later to catch up on your sleep."

Hal nodded putting the paper down and heading toward the kitchen to get Dina some tea. "The human body can only take so much stress before it snaps."

Dina smiled and thanked Tom again for breakfast before she started to eat. She had noticed that the boys had been acting weird the past month but never thought much of it, since both boys had their moments they acted weird. She smiled as Hal put the tea next to her and thanked him. Both boys stood with slight glares at each other but sweet smiles to Dina. Annie watched from afar smiling both boys seemed to be looking for the attention from Dina, trying to prove would be better for her to date.

When Dina was done eating she tended to cleaning while the boys watched TV. She helped around by tending to most of the cleanup, mostly when the boys where at play, and sometimes Eve when Annie couldn't handle her. She smiled to herself as she started to hum as she cleaned the kitchen. When the boys left to go to work she tended to the other rooms to clean while Annie turned all her attention onto Eve.

Tom smiled starting to set up the shop for the day. He looked over his shoulder and smiled more looking at the soured Hal, "Seems she likes me over you Hal."

Hal rolled his eyes slightly. "You made her breakfast, Maybe you did wake her up on purpose." He smirked seeing Tom looking down still feeling bad about waking her. "I'm sure before the night is over I'll get her to kiss me longer then she kisses you."

Tom looked to him and shook his head. "I doubt it Hal, you can barely keep yourself calm enough to work here."

Hal smirked with the excitement of a challenge his fangs where showing with his smirk. "Is that a challenge dog boy?"

Tom could help but fell the dominances of an alpha protecting a pack. "Yes that is a challenge."

Hal put his hand out to accept the challenge from Tom. "Winner gets her heart." He smirked when Tom took his hand and shook it. Once Hal let go of Tom's hand his mind wondered to everything he could do to win the bet, while Tom focused on the here and now.


	3. Chapter 2

Hal sat with his eyes closed and his music on. He let the blood lust that plagued him threw the work day escape from him threw the music. He was planning on staying up to try and meet Dina after her shifts. He knew from nine to midnight she worked at a pub nearby, and then it was off to a twenty four hour diner from two to five. He let out a long breath before taking in a deep breath letting his heart beat slow down. His eyes flew open when the temperature of the room changed; He smiled looking towards the door.

Dina yawned softly as she put her purse down on a table near the door as she took off her spring coat, and hung it up. She picked up her purse and turned nearly jumping out of her skin seeing Hal standing up from his chair. "Wow, you're up early Hal," She threw her purse over her shoulder and crossed her arms.

Hal smiled, "to tell you the truth didn't head to bed yet. Wanted to make sure that you got home safe, also want to see how work went."

Dina moved her bangs behind her ear so she could get a better look of Hal. "Really? You haven't fallen asleep yet?" She smiled when he shook his head no. "Well my work day was alright. But I would have thought with you and Tom having the day off you two would be sleeping in."

Hal shrugged slightly, "Well I realized that no one is ever up to ask you how your work day was so I thought I would ask this time. You always ask us how our day was so thought I would be kind enough to ask this time." He smiled softly to her.

Dina smiled sweetly to Hal, "That's very sweet of you Hal to wait up for me. But you really should be heading to bed. Everyone needs there eight hours of sleep to work properly."

Hal laughed softly hearing her comment. "Yea we do need sleep."

Dina smiled and headed up stairs with Hal fallowing behind her. "Thanks again for staying up it was kind of nice." She smiled when she reached her door she giggled softly. "Next time you want to wait for me let me know so I'm not startled, alright?"

Hal smiled and nodded. "Alright next time I will warn you so I don't startle you." He smiled until she shut the door. He then let out a sigh when she shut the door, which was not how he wanted it to go but he tried.

Dina yawned again and pushed off her door and headed to the dresser. She pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. She changed out of her work clothes before crawling into bed for a nap before she woke up to help Annie out. She nuzzled into the pillow as she let out a sigh of relief of finally being in bed.

Annie smiled tending to Eve while Tom was working on make breakfast for the group. Annie smiled when she saw Hal walk down the stairs, "Morning Hal."

Hal looked towards Annie and nodded before returning to his chair. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath to relax himself. He didn't want to admit defeat for earlier when it came to getting closer to Dina. He opened his eyes when he smelt food in front of him; he then looked to Tom who was holding out a plate in front of him. "What's this?"

Tom smiled placing the plate in his lap. "Your breakfast, way do you question everything?" He headed back into the kitchen to get another plate. "You slept in late for once you feeling alright."

Hal looked to him as he started eating. "I'm fine I just deiced to sleep in that's all."

Tom nodded, "Alright just wanted to make sure." He then headed up stairs with the plate he had. He smiled to himself as he headed up the stairs it was almost nine so he knew it would be safe. He gently knocked on Dina's door. He waited for a moment but slowly opened the door when he didn't hear anything. He smiled softly as he peeked into the room to see Dina. Dina had her back to her door with the blankets pulled to her neck. Tom smiled and quietly stepped into the room and went to put her breakfast on her night stand. He froze when he saw Dina's leaf green eyes staring at him. He smiled weakly to her, "morning Dina."

Dina smiled to him. "It's ok I'm not going to snap at you," She shifted so she could sit up. "You made me breakfast again?"

Tom smiled and nodded. "I thought with all the work you do around here it was the less I could do. Plus after a long work morning you wouldn't want to get out of bed yet."

Dina smiled and pulled Tom into a hug. "Thanks Tom, both you boys been really nice to me today."

Tom Smiled as he hugged Dina back but lost his smile hearing 'boys', he smiled again when he pulled back. "Well we just want to show you how much you being here mean to us."

Dina smiled, "You guys are sweet to show it. I never had been treated like this."

Tom smiled and placed the plate into her lap. "Well you are now. Eat up and come down when you're done so I can clean the dishes." He headed out of Dina's room smiling before heading down to the Den.

Hal looked at Tom as he stood over him when he reached the den. "If she yelled at you it's not my fault."

Tom crossed his arms. "So what did you do for Dina this morning? And don't lie since she said that we are being nice to her today."

Hal shifted in his chair. "Well I waited up for her to see how her work went. Is there anything against our bet?"

Annie froze at Hal's question with her mouth dropped open. She gasped when the boys looked to her; she had put Eve down when Tom went up the stairs. "You two are making bets to see what one she chooses?" When the boys didn't answer she shook her head. "That is foul and the lowest of the low."

Hal looked to Annie and shook her head. "It's not like where pimping her out Annie."

Annie went and smacked Hal in the back of the head. "No you're toying with each other's emotions and hers. And that is worst then anything."

Tom rubbed the back of his neck getting an unsure feeling. "It's just a small thing between us and she doesn't know that we are doing it."

Hal stood up getting closer to Annie. "You tell her or let us do this. It is the only way we can have a playful challenge without blood being in the mix. So back off and let us have this one moment. I rather not let my blood lust get in the middle of a little fun."

Annie put her arms in the air to admit defeat. "But if she leaves I don't want to hear about it."

Dina came around the corner wearing her typical jeans and tang top, "If I leave because of why?" She held the plate that breakfast was on.

Hal quickly turned and looked to her." Because how we are slobs, she saying if we don't clean up our act you'll leave because we are slobs. "

Dina smiled when Tom took her plate. "I don't care that you guys are slobs just don't mess up my room. Plus I had a few brothers of my own so I'm used to it." She smiled to the group. "I was thinking of heading to the shop to pick up a few things? Anyone needs anything or anyone wants to come with me?"

Tom and Hal looked to her smiling and spoke at the same time, "I'll come with you."


	4. Chapter 3

Dina smiled as she walked into the craft store with her arms linked with the boys. Both boys couldn't help but smile with Dina's arms linked to theirs. Dina let her arms drop from the boys when they reached to where the store kept the sketch books, she started to browse thru the different books they had leaving the boys to stand near by and watch.

Hal watched her look through the books shifting his weight slightly. "So you're into drawing?" He smiled when he saw her nod to his question. "You draw often?"

Dina stood when she found a cover she liked with a wolf on it, she smiled sweetly to Hal. "When the mood strikes me to draw I do. I have one more stop I have to make then we can be out of here Hal." She smirked when Hal gave her an odd look. "Your body langue says you're not comfortable in the store."

Dina smiled heading to where the store had the yarn, the boys tailed behind her quietly. She paused in front of the yarn picking up a few colors and looked to the boys who looked at her oddly. "What," she saw Hal pointing to the yarn. "I'm making a few toys for my one of my bosses kids. Though maybe I should make some from Eve," She let herself make a mental note before walking again. She went and paid for her things and sighed when she reached for the bag but Hal grabbed it before she could.

Tom shook his head slightly as they walked out of the store before smiling to Dina. "So why did you pick out the wolf cover over the flowers?"

Dina looked towards Tom and smiled. "Well my top creatures are Wolfs, skunks, and Koi fish." She giggled at Hal's odd look to her; she knew it was saying it was an odd combination of animals. "Wolfs are symbolized as packed animals holding friends and family close; they also are a sign of loyalty. Skunks are seen to be as defensive, protection, and confidence; While Koi fish are seen to be for wealth."

Tom smiled softly ignoring Hal's eye roll. "So you're into symbolism. What about the colors you tend to favor, or even stones, or anything else."

Hal hearing the more Tom was asking nodded. "Yeah we don't know much about you then what you show off. Why not tell us everything you like and meanings behind them. "Hal could care less what the meaning was but knowing what she likes would help with findings things to encourage her to pick him over Tom.

Dina laughed softly before nodding. "Alright since Tom asked about colors I would start with colors first." She paused softly to think about what colors she really liked vs. ones that looked good together. Getting her mind out of her projects and into her personal information, "Well color wise I like reds, blues, oranges, teals, and black. As for meanings reds are seen as energy, passion, strength and power. Blues tend to mean peace, harmony, trust, and loyalty. Oranges are seen as balance, warmth, and attention. Teals are seen as calming while Black is seen as sexuality."

Hal nodded to her then shifted the bag into his other hand. "What about stones?"

Dina shook her head. "I don't like stones. I don't like big priced items I rather get things that someone makes. The thoughts when things are being made are more important to me." She smiled as Tom opened the door when they reached home. "Thank you Tom," She smiled and kissed his cheek before turning to Hal. "And thank you Hal," She kissed him on the cheek taking her bag and heading to her room.

Tom let a sigh escape from him before watching Hal walk in front of him. "Hey I'm going to go for a walk I'll be back in a few." He turned around and started to head for the park. He had a few things in his mind that he wanted to do. He smiled to himself taking in the nice warmth of the day as he took his walk.

Hal sighed as he watched Tom leave before heading inside. He let himself clasp in his chair and started to think of things he could do.

Threw out the weeks she received little gifts from Tom and Hal. Things that some may thing where odd or stupid but things to her that meant something; From Hal she had gotten new pencils, erasers, and even a new drawing program for her computer. Tom on the other hand was making her breakfast, shells, and other various things that are found in nature that later she used to decorate her room.

After a long day of work Dina got home she headed quietly to her room and shut the door. She changed out of her work uniform and went to lie down but paused. She saw on her pillow a wolf carved out of wood resting on her pillow. She smiled softly as she sat down and picked it up, she ran her fingers over the surface of the wolf before looking towards the door. She thought about going and asking who placed it on her bed but thought it would be better to wait till morning.

Hal walked out of his bedroom after changing from his shower he paused outside of Dina's room hearing a voice singing. He slowly opened the door assuming she had her head set on. He smiled softly seeing Dina sitting on the top of the desk so she could draw in the window. He leaned in the door way holding a small stuffed skunk he had found. "You got a nice voice Dina."

Dina jumped some before turning her attention to Hal, "Thanks Hal." She smiled as he walked towards her. In her lap sat the small wooden wolf that was left on her pillow.

Hal smiled and playfully sat the skunk on her head; his smile grew when he heard a giggle come from her. He looked down at her sketch book and saw that she was sketching a group picture of the house hold. He smiled before looking out the window; he then lost his smile seeing what she had been watching. "Can I tell you something that's been going on?"

Dina smiled taking the small skunk off her head and looked to it. "Sure thing, you can tell me anything Hal."

Hal looked from Tom outside tending to a few yard work chores to Dina. He then sighed softly, "Tom and I been having a compaction that whoever won would get you." He smiled weakly seeing her glaring at him. "Don't get me wrong Dina. We both have a crush on you." He paused looking out the window again. "And with the way you're watching him working outside; I assume you have a crush on him as well."

Dina lost her glare when Hal admitted to her that Tom and Hal had a crush on her. "So both have you been acting really sweet to me because of a crush?"

Hal nodded and sat on the edge of her desk and nodded. "But you seem to have a crush on Tom. You two would make a better couple anyway." He smiled to show his feelings aren't hurt." You should tell him how you feel about him. He'll be thrilled," He then pointed to the carved wolf. "He made that for you he has been working on it for a while now, He said he only knew how to crave wolfs so it worked perfect that you like them."

Dina looked to the wolf and smiled softly. "Maybe I will tell him, and thank you Hal for telling me this." She looked to him and smiled, "Seems like something a big brother would tell their sister."

Hal smiled leaning back slightly and laughed. "Well maybe that's where our relationship could go." He laughed more when she looked at him oddly. He then put her into a playful one armed choke hold, "Maybe instead of trying to be your boyfriend I should be your big brother."

Dina laughed softly putting her hands on his arm, "I would like that Hal."

Hal smiled releasing her from the head lock. "Alright then from now on I'll be your big brother Hal." He kissed her forehead in a brotherly way. "Now get your hot self out there and tell Tom how you feel about him."

Dina smiled and placed her sketchbook down and hugged Hal. "Thanks again Hal," She slid off her desk before heading out of her room.

Annie smiled appearing in the door way when Dina started down the hall. "Bravo Hal well done," She smiled more when Hal looked form her back out the window. "You really are going to become her big brother for her?"

Hal looked to her and smirked. "I'm old enough to be her great great grandfather." He looked back out the window still smirking. "I think I can handle acting like a brother towards her. And much like with Eve right now where the only family she has left out here."

Annie nodded and stood near Hal looking out the window, "This is true."

Dina smiled as she walked towards Tom, "Shouldn't stay out in the heat all day even if you're more of nature a boy then Hal."

Tom looked up from his work and smiled to Dina. "Well when it's a good day I can't really help it, glad to see you're up and well rested."

Dina nodded, "well my happy mood isn't based on sleep. Hal told me about the bet between you too," She giggled watching the smiled on Tom's face turn to worry. "It's alright Hal and I talked and he told me I should come out here and talk to you." She looked down some and moved her bangs out of her face. "Hal was treating me like a little sister and told me I should come out here and tell you how I feel about you Tom. And I hate to sound like a little kid but." She paused and looked up to him, "I really like you Tom. And when I say that I do mean as in I would be your girlfriend if you would like me to be."

Tom smiled and moved closer to her. "I would like that," He smiled as she hugged him tighter then her normal hug. "And I'll have to thank Hal later for talking you."

Dina smiled and nodded when Tom wrapped his arms around her. "And thank you so much for the wolf. Hal told me that you made it for me. "She looked up to him and smiled more, "I should let you finish with your work."

Tom nodded and slowly let go of her when she let him go. "You don't have to thank me for it. I use to make them all the time. Just glad I could make one for you."


	5. Chapter 4

It has been months since Tom and Dina had been dating. It seemed like any other 'normal' relationship. Only with one lie that was hidden in the relationship. Tom much like Hal and Annie never told Dina what they were. Who would have thought those six months ago that this human would come and make this little Inn seem so much more like home?

Dina had gotten off early and walked into the house and leaned on the door. She was now to the point she worked full time at the bar. She let out a soft sigh of relief before holding her next breath. She heard a noise in the spare room they had and glanced towards the door. She got off the front door and slowly walked towards the spare room and quietly and slowly started to open the door. She felt fear crawl into her when she saw behind the door was a large wolf like creature. She then quietly shut the door again and backed up to the point she fell into Hal's chair. She spent the rest of her night watching the door to make sure the creature didn't come out.

When morning hit Hal yawned heading down stairs to find something to eat and saw Dina sitting wide eyed in his chair. He then looked towards the direction she was looking and then quickly looked to Dina again and tried to act calm. "You just get in?"

Dina didn't take her eyes off the door, "Nope came in heard a noise and saw a creature in there so I thought I would stay up to make sure it didn't try to eat us."

Annie froze on the steps hearing Dina and looked towards the door in fear of what would happen if she knew the creature was Tom. She glanced at Hal as the door to the spare room opened. She felt her fear come threw her even more knowing Tom would be the one they spotted.

Tom walked from behind the door wearing just a pair of his Cameo shorts. He froze seeing every one looking at him; he then saw Dina's face become white while she watched him. "You alright Dina," He took a few steps closer but stopped when he saw Dina quickly stand and move three steps back.

Dina shook her head. "No way in hell you're coming out of that room, I been watching the door all night and the creature was in there all night."

Tom sighed lowering his head some, "It was a full moon last night that creature was me."

Dina shifted her body weight and laughed slightly, "Yeah like there is such a thing as a werewolf." She stopped laughing with Tom looked at him with his sad puppy look he normally got when he was worried. "Wait you are a bloody werewolf," her mouth dropped when he nodded.

Hal sighed it seemed like their 'perfect' world was crashing and thought he wouldn't let Tom crash on his own. "I'm a vampire and Annie is a ghost."

Dina shot her attention to Hal and Annie. "Fuck you all, I bloody trust you with my life and now I find out what the bloody hell you are?" She headed towards the door and shot another glare that showed how much she felt betrayed. "I trusted you three." She left with the door slamming.

Hal winced slightly hearing the door slam and looked to Tom. Tom had a look like he had lost everything that was important to him. He slowly walked towards Tom and smiled softly placing his hand on his shoulder. "Maybe she just needs time to think about this, after an hour or so maybe she'll be back." He shot a small smirk to Tom when he looked to him.

The days seemed long it had been a week since Dina had left. Hal looked towards Tom and sighed every day after helping Annie with house work Tom would sit in the den at the small table craving. What made Hal nervous was that Tom was craving more stakes. The door opened slowly revealing Dina and she was carrying a box. Hal sat in his chair while Tom watched Dina walk in from the table in the den. Annie walked out of the kitchen holding Eve when she heard the door open. Dina had the same look she did when she last looked at them before slamming the door. When Tom saw the look he looked down not liking the look but knew she had a point.

Dina had placed the box on the floor and then placed her hand on her hip with attitude. "So anything else you want to tell me before back stabbing me again?"

Hal raised a brow and shifted in his chair, "Again?" Tom had picked up his head hearing again it was slim but it was hope.

Dina nodded, "I might feel betrayed with just finding out for the past six months I have been living with a vampire, ghost and werewolf. But it doesn't mean I'm leaving. I just need some time to let this new life style to sink in. I like reading about ghost, vampires and werewolves, so now I can stop thinking 'Oh I wish I could have a life where I could live with them' and start just living my life." She saw everyone's mood change. "So, IS there anything else I should know about?"

Hal shifted and nodded. "There is a war between us and the old vampires. Yes I'm one of the old vampires but I hate that life. Reason we are at war is because Eve here is going to end the Old vampires when she hits the right age. Also the war deals with the fact humans live or die."

Dina nodded taking in the information as if it was directions to make a meal, "Alright anything else?"

Tom stood up and shook his head some heading towards Dina. "Not that I can think of but if anything else comes up we will tell you when we remember."

Dina nodded again and smiled. "So who's going to hug me and make me feel like I belong here again?"

Hal and Tom both smiled and walked to Dina and hugged her. Hal smiled before letting her go. "What's with the box?"

Dina smiled and hugged Tom still and looked towards Hal. "I'm going to throw all my books that have vampires, weres, ghosts and humans living together in the box and get rid of them. Why keep them when I'm living it. "She smiled as Tom kissed her softly on the cheek. "And I got a better looking group."

Tom smiled and still holding her not wanting to let her go, "I'm glad you're staying." He pulled away slightly looking to Dina. "Are we still.." He let his voice trail off.

Dina smiled and ran her hands over his arms. "Yes we are unless you don't want a human." She then got a sly grin and looked to Hal. "Well now that I know what you guys are we are going to unwind right?"

Annie giggled softly rocking Eve some, "Good luck with that Dina."

Hal looked at the girls, "If I unwind I'll go on a blood lust."

Dina looked to Hal and smirked still glad to be in Tom's embrace. "I will turn this place into our personal club to get you guys to unwind and live. Or have you been dead too long to know what that means Hal."

Tom smirked and let go of Dina finally. "I think his been dead too long to understand what living means."

Hal crossed his arms. "Even though I was turned back in 1514 does not mean I don't know how to live."

Dina's mouth dropped open. "Man your old," She headed towards her purse to get one of her three iPods then hooked it up to the stereo. "Now that I know what you guys are I won't hide some of my music. " She smirked as drink with the living dead by the Ghoultown started to pour out of the stereo.

Hal raised his brow as he watched Dina. "This is going to make us act a live?"

Dina looked to him as she picked up her box. "This is just the starter; you boys don't drink much do you?"

Hal laughed softly. "Well the one time I was thinking of taking Tom to a pub we got chased instead."

Dina smiled and headed up the stairs. "Well if you want to avoid the pub I could always make mixed drinks here for you." Once she finished tending to her books she walked down stairs when the box was full and put it down. She then leaned on Tom and smiled. "You guys have tomorrow off?"

Hal watched as Dina lean on Tom, he shook his head as Tom's arm automatically wrapped around Dina. "Yeah we have tomorrow off why?"

Dina smiled and locked her fingers with Tom's and looked to Hal. "After work I could come home and make some drinks for you guys."

Hal smirked shifting to a relax position. "That sounds like a perfect night, what do you think Tom?"

Tom looked to Hal and nodded. "Sounds good and we won't have to worry about work tomorrow."

Dina smiled as she nuzzled Tom softly. "Perfect, you boys have plains for tomorrow?"

Hal sighed and looked towards the kitchen where Annie was making tea. "Told Annie I would go with her to see a 'friend' of ours with Eve, Not that I want to but I have to."

Tom looked to Dina and smiled. "Was thinking, of doing some work around the house and to do some yard work, maybe even taking a walk in the park."

Dina smiled to Tom. "Aw, I'll help you Tom." She looked at the clock and slowly slid from Tom. "Well I'm going to head towards work now. I'm going to get rid of my books first and I told my friend I would open the pub with her."

Hal watched Dina get up pick up the box again. "What time will you be back?"

Dina looked towards the boys and smiled. "Well I'll be back by eleven since I'm starting up early." She smiled as Hal and Tom nodded.

Hal smiled looking at Tom after Dina left. "Now you are going to stop acting like a lost puppy now that Dina is back?"

Tom looked to him and nodded. "Yeah now that I know I didn't loser her because of what I am." He ran his hand over the scar on the back of his head.

Hal nodded and went to tend to a few things. "It is good to know she still wants to be around us. Even knowing what we are."

Annie smiled and shook her head. "It is good to know someone who knows what we are. Though I still always wondered how she can see me."

Hal sat in his chair and smiled. "Could always ask her?"

After Dina's shift she headed back to the Inn. She was carrying the box again when she walked in but the books had been replaced with bottles. She walked into the house and didn't see Tom or Hal and went to the den and put the box down. Once she removed her coat she called out. "Tom, Hal, Annie?"

There was movement upstairs and a few doors shutting. Tom smiled as he walked down the stairs seeing Dina. "You really did come back." He smiled and looked into the box.

Dina smiled and nodded. "Where is Hal and Annie?"

Tom looked from the box to Dina. "Annie and Hal where putting Eve to sleep."

Hal was followed by Annie down the stairs. "Yes and while we are drinking many of us have questions to ask you. Things we have had time to sit and think about while you were gone for that week."

Dina nodded and unpacked the box. "First I would like to say sorry for not coming back in a week. Just hearing my boyfriend is a werewolf. And my best friends are a vampire and ghost was a lot to take in at once when I thought I knew everything."

Hal nodded crossing his arms watching Dina start to make mix drinks. "It's very understandable but our questions are not truthfully based on your disappearance."

Dina glanced at Hal and Annie who seemed to be standing like parents about to give an earful to a child. "Well feel free to ask anything you want. I'll answer you truthfully."

Annie nodded and stepped so she was standing near Dina. "How can you see me?"

Dina handed Hal the drink she had made. "I don't know. Maybe because I'm open to things that are not normal?"

Hal raised his brow taking the drink. "When are you thinking about going back to your music?" He took a sip of the drink and looked to the glass. "What is this?"

Dina paused making the new drink and looked to Hal. "Never thought about it I put it to the back side. And that is a Vampire's Embrace."

Tom looked to Dina as he sat down and leaned on the table. "You should try to fallow your dream Dina."

Annie nodded. "It's true you should. We will be here when you come back."

When Tom noticed Dina looking to him he smiled. "Annie is right we will be here you know how to connect to us."

Dina smiled, "Well first I have to try and get into the music. If I do then I'll go into it." She smiled and handed Tom his drink. "I just came back home I don't want to leave just yet."

Hal smiled to her. "Just promise me that you won't let us trap you here." Hal placed his empty glass down on the table.

Annie smiled sitting down in another chair and smiled. "We just want to make sure you try what you want in life." She looked towards Tom as he drank his drink.

Dina nodded and smiled. "I promise. And I assume you liked your drink Hal."

Hal nodded, "Thank you very much who thought would have thought there was a drink with Vampire in it."

Dina giggled. "There are a few vampire drinks vs Tom's Werewolf drink."

Tom finished his drink and looked to Dina. "Wait I drank a werewolf."

Dina giggled and nodded. "That you did Tom. " She smiled and shifted some. "I'm going to head to bed." She headed up the stars.


	6. Chapter 5

Dina woke up when her cellphone went off. She answered the cellphone and smiled after a long conversation on her cellphone she ran out of her room. She ran down the stairs in her short shorts and her tang top and ran right into Tom's back stumbling backwards. Tom quickly helped her to her feet and smiled.

Tom smiled and lifted Dina's chin and smiled, "You alright?"

Dina smiled laughing some letting her bangs fall in her face when Tom lifted her chin. "I just got great news where is every one?"

Tom raised a brow and pointed towards the kitchen. "Annie is making tea and Hal is reading."

Dina grabbed Tom's wrist and headed to Hal. "Annie come out here I have really good news."

Annie appeared near Hal's chair with a bewildered look. "What's up Dina?"

Dina smiled to them. "Remember how after I came back you guys kept telling me I should try to go with my dreams." She smiled when they nodded." Well I was just asked to travel with a band to be there opening music for them."

Hal smiled sitting up more." That is wonderful Dina when do you leave?"

Dina smiled moved her bangs out of her face. "I will be leaving in five days."

Tom smiled and nodded. "So we got five days with you." He kissed her on the top of her head. "We will have to make the best of them."

Hal nodded. "I agree with that. I think that you two should even share the nights."

Annie smiled noticing Hal sly smile when Tom looked at him oddly. "Well not Monday night with it being a full moon."

Tom still gave them an odd look. "What are you two talking about?"

Dina smiled and looked to Tom. "I think there talking about us sleeping in the same room."

Hal laughed. "And the human wins a prize. Wait your dating a werewolf so that is your prize."

Tom blushed slightly then looked to Dina. "If you like to you can."

Dina smiled and nodded. "We could try it for one night to see how it goes."

Hal clapped his hands when Tom nodded in agreement. "So tonight we feast to celebrate Dina's news."

Annie smiled and nodded. "Yes, Oh and some of Dina's special tea." She let out a gasp. "We should go shopping. Hal and I will go shop for dinner tonight. You two stay here." She and Hal quickly got up and went to go get dinner.

Tom shifted slightly and looked to Dina. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

Dina smiled and nodded. "Alright I should go change. " She fallowed Tom up stairs but broke away to go into her room to dress. After she dressed she picked up a bag with a project she was working on and headed down stairs. During her time off she had been working on throw blankets for each of her house mates. She had finished Tom's and Hal's and was working on Annie's now. True a ghost really didn't need a throw blanket but she wanted to make everyone something. She sat on the couch and started to work on Annie's throw.

By the time Tom had finished shower Dina had finished Annie's throw blanket and was feeding Eve. Tom smiled as he sat next to Dina on the couch. Tom watched how Eve seemed to even have her connection to Dina. Dina had seemed to make an imprint in the crew's life. Tom was grateful to have her for a girlfriend, Hal had become her older brother and looking out for her, while with Annie she seemed to become a girlfriend that any teenager would have. Tom leaned back and relaxed when he turned the TV on.

By the time Hal and Annie came back from shopping it was already late in the day. Annie took the bags in the kitchen to start making dinner smiling and humming as she went. Tom watched as Hal sat next to him in the seat where Dina had earlier been sitting. "You two took your time."

Hal smirked and nodded. "It's a big day we wanted to make things were perfect for the celebration." He smiled looking to Tom. "Not every day do we get good news like Dina's news."

Tom nodded slightly. "This is true. But why did you bring up the idea of Dina and I sharing a room?"

Hal looked to him, "I wasn't talking about a room I was talking about the bed." He smirked more when Tom looked to him. "You two have been dating how long? " He laughed some. "Tom I think you found your mate you been looking for. True she is not a werewolf.. or at less not yet. But you don't know how long you won't see each other. Take this time to do things that you would never think you would." He smiled seeing Tom's wide eyed look. "Yes I think you're past the courting stages Tom." He smiled looking towards the TV. "You have four nights with her," He looked up some remembering what Annie said. "Well with the full moon more like three nights with her. Don't force anything." He looked to Tom and smirked. "Like the animal instincts that all of human like creatures have takeover."

Tom looked to Hal still with the wide eye look. "How do you know when the moment is right?"

Hal glanced toward the stairs hearing footsteps and smiled seeing Dina then looked to Tom. "Your body will know." He looked back towards Dina shifting his body, "Eve down for her nap?"

Dina looked to Hal and nodded. "About time you two are bloody here. What took you so long?"

Hal smiled to her when she stood behind the couch on Tom's side. "We wanted to make sure we got everything. From your favorite tea to your favorite meal not every day does a dream come true."

Dina playfully shoved Hal's head forward. "You're a dork and a jerk at times Hal. Any way I'm going to go help Annie work on dinner if she likes it or not." She headed towards the kitchen to leave the boys to whatever they were doing.

Hal looked back towards Tom looking the way Dina went. "Trust me you'll know when the moment is right. And she is your one trust me." He looked towards the TV. "It will be hard to live while she is gone. She the only human I haven't felt the need for blood while I'm around them." He smiled still looking at the TV. "Though she needs to get out in the world she is a human. Unlike us she belongs out there."

Tom looked towards Hal. "She not a wild animal Hal," when Hal looked to him he shook his head. "You're making her sound like a wild animal that you snuck into the house." He sighed when he looked to him oddly, "'unlike us she belongs out there' she not a wild animal nor are we." Both boys just went back to watching TV falling silent.

Annie smiled as she washed the dishes, dinner went very well and everyone seemed happy. Dina and Tom had decided to sleep in Dina's room. Dina had already changed into her typical shorts and tang top and was brushing her hair by the time Tom walked into the room. Dina smiled softly to him before walking to him and kissed him. Tom smiled and kissed her back before sitting on the bed. As he sat on the bed he removes his t-shirt like normal and slid under the covers with Dina. He smiled when Dina curled up next to him and placed her head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. With the excitement from the morning Dina crashed rather quickly. Tom smiled and held her as she slept. He started to think about what Hal had said. Now realizing that Hal was right it was going to be very hard to live without Dina around. Tom glanced towards Dina now realizing how much of his day since they started dating he spends with her. They were helping with work around the house, sitting on the couch, walking through nature, or even shopping. The only time he wasn't near her was when he was at work with Hal. He started to slowly feel as if his world was falling apart. He shifted some so he could hold onto Dina completely. He closed his eyes as he held onto Dina. He now under stood why Annie and Hal where trying to get them to sleep in the same room. He would spend the most time he could with Dina well besides the night of transforming.

Hal shifted in his chair after putting the newspaper down on the table. Dina would be leaving around five today. Hal closed his eyes he felt the pain like when he lost Leo. The only difference was Leo was dying, though in this case he felt like he was dying since Dina was like a little sister to him. He opened his eyes hearing someone quickly running down the stairs.

Tom was only in his shorts and ran past Hal into the kitchen. "Excuse me," he ran past Annie who was holding Eve. He quickly started to make breakfast for Dina. Before they fell asleep he promised he would make her breakfast so she could have breakfast in bed as a last gift from him.

Hal looked towards Annie with an odd look before standing up and fixing his throw that Dina had given him the night before heading the kitchen. "Why are you running around? What did you d…" Hals jaw dropped when Tom looked to him. "I know that smell. Years and years I know that smell."

Tom went back to working on Dina's breakfast. "What smell?" He didn't look back to Hal as he went to get a plate.

Hal smirked not seeing Annie in the window to the kitchen, "The smell of sex Tom."

Annie gasped hearing Hal's comment. "Oh my god that's what the nose was about?" Tom blushed and kept making breakfast.

Hal laughed before smirking to Tom. "So you fallowed the animal instincts. I told you, you would know when the time was right."

Tom picked up the tray he had put Dina's breakfast on along with a glass of orange juice. "I rather not talk about it alright." He headed up the stairs with breakfast.

Hal smirked standing near Annie. "Our little wolf pup is becoming a Real Werewolf." He smiled as Annie giggled.

When Dina left the house fell quite, right after Dina left Tom went to go for a walk. Hal went to tend to Eve while Annie cleaned. Hal sighed feeling how everything that he got close to seemed to leave. He knew Tom was feeling the same thing. He looked from the window to Eve and Smiled softly.


	7. Chapter 6

Alex sat on the couch watching Hal as he slept chain in the chair. Tom said today would be the day they would unchain him. She didn't want to do anything till Tom was around. It had been almost four months since they chained Hal into the chair. The worst seemed to be over or at less it seemed like it was over. Alex picked up her head hearing the front door open and stood quickly. She knew Tom was tending to some room upstairs and quickly went to go hide.

Hal's eyes flew open when the door shut. There was a smell in the air that he hadn't smelt that felt like for eternity. He knew that smell it was a scent he would never let leave him. The smell of pomegranate, cinnamon, and jasmine was slowly filling the air. He knew it was a full moon tonight if he smelt it then he knew Tom would. Tom senses seemed higher even when it was the day of the full moon. Alex turned her attention from Hal who seemed to have had something bring him awake then looked toward the ceiling. She heard the slam of the door and quick running towards the stairs.

Tom ran down the stairs and paused in the hall way and smiled when the door closed. Before whoever at the door could speak he pinned them to the door. Tom French kissed whoever was at the door which caused Alex to give him an odd look. Alex knew Tom got weird when it came to a full moon but to make out with who ever walked in the house was odd even for her. Tom pulled away from the person and smiled before hugging the person deeply, "I missed you so much."

Alex turned her attention from Tom to Hal. 'Missed you' who could have come back to get this reaction. She looked back to Tom and saw a women no older then Tom himself. She had blonde hair that looked to be pulled back. Who were she and what was she doing here. This wasn't her place to be it was hers, Hals, and Toms not this girl.

Dina smiled and ran her hand over Tom's neck holding him tightly. "I missed you too Tom. Where are Hal, Annie and Eve?"

Tom hearing Annie and Eve's name held Dina tighter. She didn't know what happened he knew she would be as crushed as him and Hal. "To take out the old ones Eve had to die. Annie killed Eve and passed over." Tom held Dina tighter hearing her cry. "We are all safe because of it. It was Annie's unfinished business." He let Dina drop to the ground crying he felt bad and there was only one other person besides him that will be able to change her mood. Once he knew Dina was safely on the ground he headed into the living room.

Hal looked to Tom as soon as he came in the room. He could hear Dina crying as if she was just told her family died. Well in an odd way part of her family did die and he under stood that. Alex jumped slightly when she saw that Hal's eyes where black like when he had blood lust.

Alex quickly walked to Tom and placed her hand on his as he started to undo the restraints, "His eyes Tom there not normal don't do it."

Tom sighed seeing Hal's eyes pitch black and finished undoing his restraints. "I have to I can't deal with that crying."

Hal snarled when the last restraint was gone and ran into the hallway. Without warning he 'attacked' Dina. Which caused a scream to escape from Alex as she turned her back towards Hal; she had turned her back towards Hal so she didn't see him kill this girl. But when she didn't hear a scream she turned to look in the hall again. Hal's 'attack' was really just him quickly scooping this girl up and holding her close to him and rocking some. Tom slowly moved into the hall to watch Hal and Dina.

Hal held Dina tightly his eyes where still pitch black as he rocked her as she cried. "Your back home, which is all we need Dina. We need our family back even with our fallen members." He kissed her forehead. "We need you, Tom needs you. I need you to save me from what I have done. And I am sure Alex needs you as well." He ignored the glare that Alex gave him.

Dina sniffed some uncurling from the ball she had put herself in when Tom went to go get Hal. "What have you done Hal?"

Hal's black eyes had turned to their normal brown. "I had drunk blood. I started to turn to the bad again. I need you; I need you like the eight months ago when you were here. Like when we did things to keep my condition under control."

Dina nodded and let another sniff come through. "One last thing.. Who's Alex?" She fallowed Hal's eyes and looked to Alex, "Hello there Alex."

Alex raised a brow when Dina noticed her. "Wait you can see me? What are you, Must be a werewolf because you're not acting weird about him not drinking blood."

Dina shook her head after Hal helped her up and whipped her eyes, "I'm not werewolf, I'm not vampire, and I'm not dead. I'm a human plain and simple. "

Alex's mouth dropped some hearing Dina state she was human. "If you are, then what was Tom's whole making out with you as a greeting."

Hal laughed softly wrapping an arm around Dina's shoulders like a big brother would. "That would be because she is Tom's mate." He smirked when they both blushed. "You should relive that night you know. But not tonight, not with the full moon tonight perhaps you can do Dina's favorite term tomorrow night."

Tom crossed his arms glaring at Hal. "'Do Dina's favorite term tomorrow night', now what does that mean?"

Hal smirked playfully pushing Dina towards Tom. "Shakespeare's term that is. Let me think what one was it in. Othello if I'm correct act one scene one."

Dina leaned on Tom glaring at Hal. "Shut up Hal."

Hal smirked reciting the line word for word as if he had to memorize it for a school play. "' I am one, sir, that comes to tell you your daughter and the Moor are now making the beast with two backs.' I am right am I not Dina."

Dina kept giving Hal the death glare. "Tom I think that necklace you gave me needs more fangs added to it."

Hal raised a brow hearing about a necklace. "What necklace needing fangs? Tom what is she talking about?"

Tom smiled sheepishly. "Remember I kept saying 'McNair' told me. Well he was my father and he use to wear a necklace with vampire fangs that he took from those he killed. I gave it to Dina before she left so she could have a bit of us with her."

Hal growled hearing of this for the first time. "You never told me of this necklace Tom, why do I find out about it now?"

Dina felt a jerk through Tom as she leaned on him. Her eyes then grew wide know what it meant. "Hal now is not the time."

Hal backed down knowing the worry that showed in Dina's eyes. He wasn't quite sure what it meant until Tom kissed her deeply and simply said 'your room is the same' before he headed to the spare room he changed in. It was hard to believe it was that time already. "Well I have been tied to a chair for four months. And I'm sure Dina you are hungry so how about we make something to eat before we call it a night."

Dina looked towards the door where Tom went before looking to Hal. "Sounds good, and Alex I wouldn't mind to get to know you better. Also I just want to say very cute outfit."

Alex smiled softly to Dina. "Thank you though it's not really my style I'm more of a tomboy just wore this for one night now I'm kind of stuck here forever." She fallowed Hal and Dina towards the kitchen.

Dina smiled and nodded. "I still find it cute maybe I should take you shopping with me. You could help me pick out some new outfits."

Alex smiled and nodded. "Be nice to go to a mall have been to one in forever it feels. And to be around a girl would be nice really it would."

Dina smiled and nodded. "We could go tomorrow cus I have a feeling I will need some new things anyway."

Alex smiled and nodded. "Sure but what about Tom won't you want to be with him with the time your back?"

Dina shook her head. "That won't be a problem my dreams didn't hit it off. And like Hal said he and Tom need me. Then here is where I'm needed."

Alex smiled and nodded sitting near Dina while Hal cooked. "This could be fun. Me and you while they are them and doing there things. "

Hal looked towards the girls and smiled. "You two seem to be hitting it off very well. And I'm sure I could find something to do tomorrow. I would clean that room that Tom changes in but." He trailed off turning back to the salad he had been making.

Dina nodded to Hal, "That could be the last clean you ever do. If you like I could try to clean up the room."

Hal laughed as he plated the salad. "You clean that room. You know how much blood and saliva will be pooled on that floor?"

Dina looked towards Hal as he put the salad in front of her. "What do you mean by that?"

Hal sat and looked to Dina, "You never?"

Dina looked to him oddly, "I never what Hal? What am I missing?"

Hal was amazed that Tom never told her. Then again having the 'curse' and going through the actions so much one might not think of it. "You do know what happens when he changes right?" He slowly started to eat.

Alex looked towards Dina then Hal. "He turns into a wolf what else is there."

Dina looked from Hal to Alex. "When a werewolf takes over the human body basically they have a heart attack, liver, and kidney failure. So what am I missing Hal?" She looked towards Hal.

Alex's mouth dropped open. "You mean that is why he screams. Is from all the pain but what about when he stops screaming?"

Hal poked around the salad on his plate. "When he stops screaming it's because his vocal cords are tearing apart to become those of a wolf. And you never saw him transforming correct." When he saw Dina nod, "Well when he transforms well when any were transforms they tend to drool and bleed a lot. Internal bleeding that is very messy. And you Dina to go down and clean up after twelve or thirteen full moons that's a lot of blood and saliva."

Dina smirked after taking a bite of her salad. "You forget Hal as you stated when Tom and I were fighting over who got the last rib day of a full moon. If I remember correctly as you and Annie watched us fight over it your comment was 'shocked she isn't a werewolf. Cus she is quite the determined bitch'."

Hal laughed and nodded. "Still shocked you're not a werewolf. But you and Tom do make a perfect couple. Both excepting for each other's flaws and strengths, almost like the perfect story." He shook his head when he finished eating and took his and Dina's plate. "You should go get some sleep Dina we can talk more tomorrow."

Dina kissed Hal's cheek and nodded. "I have a project for you when Alex and I head out if Tom doesn't have something for you."

Hal smiled hearing the word project this meant she has something he could organize so he can go back to his old ways. "Thank you Dina in advance for the project. If you like I could organize your room as well."

Dina got a wide eye look. "No, no one is to change anything in my room. I'm sorry Hal I'm just picky."

Hal smiled as he started to wash the dishes. "No need to be sorry. I fully understand the pickiness issue. Your talking to me remember what I do."

Dina nodded and stood up, "True. Well I'm going to head to bed I will see you and Tom in the morning."

Hal nodded to Dina. "Sweet dreams goddess of the moon and hunt."

Dina laughed as she headed out of the room. "Her name was spelt D-i-a-n-a not D-i-n-a Hal."

Hal called back hearing her on the stairs. "Cut me some slack your dating a beast of the full moon." When Hal didn't hear a reply he smiled. She allowed him to win this time. He knew if she really wanted she could argue all night about the topic. He glanced towards Alex who was looking towards where Tom was. "He'll be fine he has stated many times that the transformation makes him stronger."

Alex looked to Hal, "But he dies each time in away."

Hal smiled and nodded turning to his dishes. "Like Dina had stated many times when I talked about our conditions, 'every one dies Hal. You died once you're self the only problem is it didn't stick. At the moment nor does Tom's death during his transformation. If you just want to see being a vampire is a burden then you are slowly killing who you really are.'"

Alex sat where Dina had sat. "What does that even mean Hal?"

Hal smiled, "at first I never knew what she meant. But after the old ones have died and I don't have to fear Mr. Snow coming and telling me to come back any more. I understand what she meant. The old me is there but when I focus on the condition like I do I'm not letting me be me."

Alex shifted some, "But isn't the really you sucking up blood and feeding that side."

Hal looked to her as he put the dishes away. "That's what I thought that's why I focused on my condition. But look at Tom; true his condition is only once a month. But he lives his life not locked away fearing what would happen. His out there living his life to the fullest taking precautions he has to when he knows his condition is popping up." He went to sit back where he had been sitting. "That's what she meant. It was Dina's way of telling me stop letting my fear bring me in and make me a prisoner. I need to be like Tom and live my life. And now that Dina is here who will slap me if I step out of line. I think it is time for me to start living what I have left in life."

Alex smiled and places her hand on Hal's arm. "Hey I'll try to help in any way I can as well."

Hal smiled and placed his hand on her, "Trust me you will be having too much fun with Dina to even notice when something isn't right."


End file.
